Dear Ginny,Sincerely Me
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE!He knew he would be in trouble, but he didn’t care. He needed to tell her before he had no more time. So he wrote a letter that still rests with her now. This is what happened...DG-ONE SHOT SONG FIC(Dear Jamie Sincerely Me by HelloGoodbye)


**Summary:** He knew he would be in trouble if his Father found it. But he didn't care. He needed to tell her before he had no more time….before someone else got to her. So he wrote a letter…and it still rests with her until now. This is his memory of what happened…D/G-ONE SHOT-SONG FIC (Dear Jamie…Sincerely Me by Hellogoodbye)

**Auhtor's Note**: Co-written by x-comeonhome and HappiGoLucki616. Please review and enjoy! **Btw: If you have the song "Dear Jamie…Sincerely me" by Hellogoodbye then play it before you start reading it and put it on repeat. It will set the mood while you read. **If you don't have the song you can easily get it by going to and searching through music for hellogoodbye and you can download their EP CD.

* * *

**Dear Ginny…Sincerely Me**

Draco ran up to his room and closed the door. He was breathing heavily. He knew the end was near. As soon as he said no to his Father's offer…to Voldemort's offer…it would be the end. He needed to tell her before he left…for good.

He walked over to his desk and sat down. He opened the first drawer and pulled out parchment and a pencil. He sighed and looked out the window. The sky looked so blue today…

He got to writing. The pencil began to etch the words onto the parchment. Figure by figure he mounted words.

_**-dear jamie, i've got a letter i would like to send its lacking strings of words with punctuation at the end-**_

To Ginny, he wrote. No, he erased that neatly. Beloved Ginny, he wrote. No, that sounded odd. He erased that, too. To My Love, Ginevra? No, too formal, he thought.

Dear Ginny.

Yes, that was it. He wrote it on the paper and looked at it. Something was…wrong. What was it? He looked it over several times, and then it hit him. It was missing punctuation! How stupid of him! He quickly added the periods and commas.

**_-but should i trust this dialect to convey the right effect?-_**

But…. What if she thought it a joke? Should he trust it? Should he trust what he was about to say to give the right affect? Should he?

He sighed. He wished that he knew. He wished that he had power over time.

If he did, he would take her in his arms and love her. Letting time stop in their world.

He knew he shouldn't have said no to Voldemort. But he couldn't become like his father.

Cold. Distant. Cruel.

He _used_ to be like his father. Note the words _used to be._

**_-dear jamie, i've got some things i'd like to set in pen i would have used a pencil but leads just not permanent-_**

He began to write. Slowly, yet surely, he began. His mind began to formulate words and they came out onto the paper.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I don't know how to say this. I think a letter is the best way. When you get this, I might not be here anymore. But you must get this._

He paused. What now? He was glad he was using pen. That way it would last longer. That way she would have this letter forever and ever…even after he left.

**_-should i trust my printer's ink to express the things i think-_**

He was shaking. But continued to write.

_I've turned down the offer to be what my father is and that's why I might not make it to see tomorrow. But I want you to know how I felt and how I will forever feel. I'm sorry for the way I treated you, the way I taunted and teased you. I'm sorry. Weasleys aren't lower and I was stupid to think in such a manner. Now I know better so I must make things better._

He took a nervous pause and listened for footsteps, then continued.

**_-everything i've tried my best to think of something to contest with inside jokes and all the folks could have much more to say-_**

_I don't care what others think. That doesn't matter. I don't care what everyone says, what my Father will think of me, my reputation. I just don't care anymore. All I care about is you. _

**_-dear Jamie this envelope will represent my heart i'll seal it send it off and wish it luck with its depart-_**

He continued to write as everything he had felt over his lifetime for her gushed out onto the piece of paper.

_Ginny, there's something you've got to know. Something important. You're amazing. The words I've learned over the years aren't enough to dictate to you what a sight of pleasure and grace you are to my eye. You are the apple of my eye, the heart of my soul, you're everything simply put. I know this sounds sappy, but it's true and that's what matters. This isn't a joke, Ginny. This is real. I'm shaking as I'm writing this to you and trying to use up every last beat I have to convey this message to you. This letter represents my heart. My every thought. I hope you understand that I'm serious, it's not a joke. I can't apologize enough for my rude behavior and I can't think of a person who deserved the least other than you. Again I'm sorry. As I send this letter off to you with my heart sealed inside I'll wish it luck so that it may reach you in a good mood. Ginny, there's something you've got to know._

**_-this stamp will be every action and carry my affection across the air and land easy should i trust the postage due to deliver my heart to you-_**

Draco finished up the end of the letter and neatly folded the paper, sticking it inside an envelope and sealing it with a kiss. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Should he really trust this paper, this envelope, this whole idea to tell Ginny what he really thought of her? Should he tell her at all? He had so many doubts, but he had so little time. Would he ever know what she thought of him? She probably hated him terribly. But maybe she didn't. He was so confused. He had no clue what to think.

_**-give it up i can flower and a hand i hope this helps you see signed sincerely me-**_

_Ginny, there's something I've got to tell you_.

The door flew open in Draco's room as the letter took off with his owl. A green beam of light flashed aimed at Draco's heart.

He thought of the letter. The end of the letter specifically.

_Ginny, there's something I've got to tell you. I love you, Ginny. I love you._

He wanted to die with those words out of his mouth. He wanted to die with a happy thought of her. But that wasn't what happened.

"_Ginny,"_ the whisper came out and Draco fell to the floor silently. For a moment, everything was calm. He had died with her name on his lips. But unfortunately Lucius had heard.

And he apparated off to meet the one that Draco loved. The one that was soon to be a victim of his murder.

* * *

**A/N-**So, feedback please! Do you guys like? Please no flames! Critiques are welcome but no flames! Please review! 


End file.
